


What makes the heart go round

by Toasterstrudelfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mentions of Adam, Daddy Kink, Incest, Keith is 17 in this fic, Keith’s ass gets called a pussy, Light fighting, M/M, Mentions of masterbaition, Mutual Pining, Shiro and Keith are brothers in this, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, brief mentions of James, brojob, lost of virginity, lots of pet names, nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasterstrudelfics/pseuds/Toasterstrudelfics
Summary: Shiro and Keith’s parents are gone for a week long trip so Keith decides to wake Shiro up to something that’s been long passed due.





	What makes the heart go round

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big middle finger to all the antis  
> ~Love yours truly:)  
> (Please mind my punctuation and everything I know I’m not the best)

The Shirogane house hold had been tense lately, Keith wasn’t sure if that was the reason why their parents decided to go on a week long vacation out of town. But what he did know was that he wasn’t going to skate around the obvious sexual tension between him and his older brother Shiro, he knew that Shiro had to be feeling it to. Keith had had a thing for Shiro as long as he could remember, but now Shiro was starting to show signs of reciprocating those feelings. All the longing stares, all the touches that lingered for just longer than they should have to be considered brotherly. Keith was going to explode, he was use to pinning quietly but now that Shiro was reciprocating he didn’t know how to handle it, what really set him over though was the moaning out of his name, he heard on the over side of his wall from Shiro.  
He knew that Shiro had some kind of feelings for him like it’s not a common thing to moan out your younger brothers name, but Shiro had been pulling away. Shiro his Shiro, Golden boy Shirogane who had never even shown interest in anyone in that kind of way even went as far as to let some lame ass dude hang all over him. That’s what was making thing tense between them, the fact that Keith couldn’t stand the thought of someone else touching his Shiro, his brother like that. The jealousy was something that Keith had never had to deal with before but it was killing him, he needed to fix this. But Keith didn’t really know why Shiro was doing what he was doing, how do you go from a masterbait session to your little brother to having some rando guy hanging off you.  
Maybe he was just feeling guilty for getting off to him but Keith was going to show him just how good it could be.  
The next morning Keith had woken up earlier than Shiro for once so he knew that today had to be the day. Shiro wasn’t a light sleeper but he definitely wasn’t a heavy sleeper by any means, so keith had to be quiet even though he had no doubts that Shiro was going to wake up during this he had already mentally prepared himself for every possible way that Shiro could possibly react. So with him some what mentally prepared, that what he was about to do would most certainly change things between him and his big brother forever he set off to Shiros room.   
After Keith had entered Shiros room he as quietly as possible slid under the blanket that Shiro had draped over his low half, Keith groped him through the grey sweat pants he was sleeping in. Above him Shiros breath hitched spurring Keith on he pulled down his sweats and boxer just enough of free him, Keith groaned he guessed that Shiro was big but seeing it for himself this close was almost to much.   
Shiro was already starting to grow hard in his hands as Keith gave him two slow pumps then brought him closer to blow air onto his slit pulling a whimper out of his older brother, Keith decided that he needed to hear more of those sounds. With a kiss and a lick to the slit Keith took him into his mouth all the way to the hilt, the feeling of the heavy weight on his tough and the stretch of his lips, had him stifling down moans. He wasted no time trying to bring Shiro to his climax wanting to make this good for Shiro, he wanted this to be the best he’s ever felt so even if he rejected Keith he wouldn’t be able to not think about it, no guy would ever come close. Keith lavished him with his tough while setting a good pace, head bobbing as he felt Shiro start to thrust up into his mouth with a moan Keith grabbed onto both sides of his hips to encourage more thrust out of him.  
As he started to dig his fingers into the backs of his hips he felt Shiro hips falter with one last thrust up Shiro came down his throat.   
Keith greedily swallowed him down pulling off with a pop, just as he was about to get out from under the covers Shiro groaned and leaded up, petrified Keith froze. Shiro lifted up the blanket “Keith?!?” He gasped out “What the fuck are you doing!?” Keith who was still on his belly in between his legs just looked up at him unknowing of what to say, Shiro harshly pushed him off the bed standing up to tuck himself in.   
“Bro what the fuck?” Shiro was wearing a look that Keith couldn’t describe it was a mixture of to many emotions all of which Keith was feeling as well. “Come on Shiro don’t act like your surprised I know for a fact that you’ve wanted this too, what was I supposed to do Shiro I was going to explode you finally start showing me signs back then you get some prick to hang off you I could stand it any longer!” Keith huffed out  
“I don’t know what the fuck your talking about Keith your my brother and your only 17 I’m not depraved.”  
Keith just scoffed at that “don’t lie to your self Shiro, I know you don’t give a fuck about Adam or any of that shit.” He stepped closer till he was right in Shiro’s face, ”why else would I only hear you jerk it to me hmm?” Shiro’s agape expression brought a smirk to Keith’s face. “Oh yeah golden boy Takashi I know you jerk off to your little brother.” Keith said as he ran his hands up Shiro’s chest.  
Shiro grabbed Keith’s face roughly bring him in closer, “you don’t think it’s been hard on me? I want to fuck my little brother of christ sake.” He growled more than said, “and I’m not the only one who has someone up my ass you’ve got that douche griffin.”   
Keith snorted at that “you really think there’s anything there? Shiro I’ve only ever wanted you, I’ll only ever want you.” Keith brought his hands down to pull on the waist band of Shiro’s sweats,   
“but see I knew you wanted me too, now come on big bro come deprave your little brother.” Keith said mocking him from earlier, Shiro desperately leaned down to press a hard kiss to Keith’s lips as Keith walked them back towards the bed.   
Keith push him back onto the bed then begin ripping off his clothes, he crawled over on top of Shiro like a feline sliding a hand in between them to cup at Shiro.   
“You gonna fuck your baby brother kashi?” He practically purred into Shiro’s neck, pressing kisses and nips all up and down his jawline.  
Shiro groaned at that pulling at his sweats just enough to release him.   
“Yeah baby boy, why don’t you get us started?”   
Keith slung an arm behind him to press a finger to his hole, slowly pushing in to open himself up.  
“I think about you when I do this, all the time taka” Keith moaned as he pressed two more into himself, working his walls to loosen for Shiro.   
“Mmm baby I can only get off if I think about you.” Shiro punctuation that statement with a roll of his hips.  
“Oh fuck I’m ready for you now.” Keith sat back and lined Shiro’s cock up to rub him between his cheeks “are you ready to take my virginity Daddy?” Keith asked, Shiro reached up to rub his hand over is cheek.  
“Oh baby you’ll be taking mine as well, are you ready for that?” Keith eagerly nodded while pressing small kisses to the palm of his hand, with that Shiro pulled him flat down on top of him into a kiss as Keith slid down on to his cock.  
“Mm fuck baby your pussy is so tight.” Shiro gasped out  
“Oh fuck yes Daddy, fuck your little brothers pussy!” Keith rocked back onto him, Shiro placed one hand onto his hip to better fuck up into him and the other on the back of his head where he has it tucked on his neck to pet at his hair.   
“Is baby boy gonna take his big brothers cum?” Shiro whispered into his ear causing Keith to push over the edge cumming while Shakily nodding  
“oh yes daddy give it to me cum in my little boy pussy.” Keith’s walls spasming brought Shiro to his second climax.   
They just laid there for some time coming down from there highs, after some time Keith sat up to face Shiro. “So your going to get rid of Adam right?” Shiro snorted at that leaning in to nuzzle Keith’s nose  
“Yes baby.” Keith smiled and laid back down on his chest   
“Good.”


End file.
